Jack malade, Sam embarrassée
by Lilou004
Summary: Petit OS, trop court pour un résumé...


**Jack malade, Sam embarrassée**

L'inquiétude était grande au SGC. En effet, depuis maintenant près d'une semaine, le Colonel Jack O'Neill était alité à l'infirmerie. Il avait attrapé un virus sacrément résistant et le fait qu'il l'ait caché pendant plusieurs jours avant de s'effondrer inconscient au mess n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Depuis, l'équipe du Docteur Janet Fraiser se relayait jour et nuit à son chevet mais son état était toujours très préoccupant. Jack jonglait entre conscience et inconscience et sa fièvre restait très élevée. Le Général Hammond avait donc convoqué le reste de l'équipe, à savoir le Major Samantha Carter, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c, pour faire un point avec Janet.

-« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda Hammond à Janet en pénétrant avec SG-1 dans la chambre où Jack avait été isolé.

-« La fièvre toujours très élevée devient préoccupante. En effet, si elle ne commence pas à baisser très prochainement, le Colonel risque des séquelles… »

-« Des séquelles ? Quels genres de séquelles ? » intervint Sam le cœur serré.

-« Neurologique essentiellement, » expliqua Janet. « Tout comme chez l'enfant, la fièvre chez l'adulte peut mener à des convulsions et donc à des problèmes neurologiques. Nous surveillons donc le Colonel de très près afin de minimiser au maximum les risques. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment à observer Jack dans son « sommeil ». Lui habituellement si fort et détestant les piqures reposait dans un lit d'hôpital, piqué de partout et branché à plusieurs appareils qui surveillaient de manière permanente l'évolution de son état de santé. Soudain, le militaire se mit à s'agiter et, très inquiets, tous s'approchèrent du lit, prêt à intervenir en cas de problème.

-« Humm… Humm… Sam… Arrête de piquer toutes les couvertures… Il fait froid… » marmonna alors Jack.

Tout le monde écarquilla des yeux. Même Teal'c avait arqué un sourcil de surprise !

-« Humm… Il est trop tôt Sammy… Hammond ne nous attend pas avant deux bonnes heures en salle de briefing… »

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible ! Jack parlait de Sam, son second ! Le Général se tourna vers la militaire et remarqua tout de suite le visage blafard de la jeune femme qui avait fait quelques pas en arrière.

-« Humm… Chérie… Je veux bien consentir à me lever mais à une seule condition… Qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble, » murmura Jack avec une voix de chambre. « Comme ça, je pourrais profiter encore un peu de ton corps de déesse avant cette nouvelle mission… »

Plus Jack parlait et plus Sam reculait pour finir acculée le long du mur de la chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle était effrayée à l'idée de ce qui pourrait encore sortir de la bouche de son supérieur direct.

-« De toute manière Sam, j'aurai le droit à mon baiser pour me souhaiter une bonne mission… Oh ! Ne commence pas à râler ! … Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je t'embrasserai là-bas ! … Sammy… Chérie… Je t'ai déjà expliqué… Je t'ai déjà embrassé en salle de commande devant Hammond… »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Sam et Hammond.

Le Général se tourna vers Sam qui rougissait à vue d'œil ne sachant plus où se mettre.

-« Vous pouvez m'expliquer Carter ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi il parle… Je… Je l'ai jamais… »

-« Allons Sam ! Je t'ai expliqué TOUT ce que j'avais fait pendant que nous étions coincés dans cette boucle temporelle il y a des années maintenant… »

-« Je vais mourir, » souffla Sam en cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'éclipser rapidement et silencieusement. « Il ne manquerait plus qu'il parle du test Zatarc et là ce sera la pompon… »

-« Et puis comme si ils ne savaient pas les tendres sentiments qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre ! Si Hammond avait vraiment fait son boulot comme il faut, il nous aurait séparés après le test Zatarc ! Humm… Tes seins tiennent parfaitement dans le creux de mes mains… »

-« Et bien ! » s'exclama Daniel. « Soit il a déjà testé la marchandise, soit il a sacrément mâté ! Sam ? Une explication ? »

-« Je… J'ai une expérience hyper urgente à terminer moi ! Ça fait presqu'une semaine que vous en attendez les résultats Monsieur, » bredouilla Sam en avançant vers la sortie de la pièce.

-« Une minute Carter, » intervint Hammond. « Je préfèrerai que vous abandonniez cette expérience pour le moment et que vous me donniez quelques explications par rapport aux dires du Colonel. »

-« Mais il ne s'est jamais rien passé Monsieur ! Jamais ! Je vous le jure ! »

-« Et comment pourrait-il savoir que vos seins tiennent parfaitement dans le creux de ses mains ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

-« C'est un cauchemar ! » se lamenta Sam en se prenant la tête entre les mains. « Je vais me réveiller, c'est pas possible ! Il faut que je me réveille ! Pincez-moi ! »

-« S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir Sam, » sourit Daniel en s'approchant de la jeune femme avant d'être bloqué par Teal'c.

-« Si vous touchez au Major Carter, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'en informer O'Neill, » fit Teal'c en croisant ses bras devant lui avant de se retourner vers Sam une fois Daniel arrêté dans sa progression. « Félicitations Major Carter. Vos enfants seront magnifiques. »

-« Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Il y a et il n'y a jamais rien eu entre le Colonel O'Neill et moi ! » s'énerva Sam.

-« NON ! NON ! CHARLIE ! NON ! MON FILS ! » se mit alors à hurler Jack comme si l'accident qui avait coûté la vie à son fils venait de se produire à l'instant.

Jack se débattait comme un diable dans son lit, manquant de s'arracher les fils et les perfusions qui l'aidait à conserver son était de santé à peu près stable. Janet se précipita pour le retenir en place. Mais la force que dégageait le malade était fulgurante.

-« Teal'c pourriez-vous s'il vous plait m'aider à le maintenir dans son lit ? »

-« Bien sûr Docteur Fraiser, » répondit le Jaffa en joignant le geste à la parole.

-« Docteur ? »

-« Les délires et l'expression oral des fantasmes ou des cauchemars sont caractéristiques des fortes fièvres, » expliqua alors Janet. « Je vais être obligée de lui administrer un calmant. »

-« Un instant doc, j'aimerai tenter une expérience, » intervint Hammond. « Carter, approchez je vous prie. »

-« Non… » souffla Sam en regardant la sortie.

-« Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner Sam ! Approchez s'il vous plait et prenez la main du Colonel O'Neill entre les vôtres. »

Retissante, la jeune femme s'approcha du lit et, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, elle frôla le dos de sa main du bout de ses doigts.

-« Carter, ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé ! » la réprimanda Hammond en faisant les gros yeux à son Major. « Ne me faites pas l'affront de devoir vous montrer comment faire ! »

Sentant que son amie n'allait pas bouger de sitôt et son patient avait besoin d'aide rapidement, Janet se saisit fermement de la main de Sam pour la poser à plat sur celle de Jack, la maintenant en place afin que la jeune femme ne puisse pas se soustraire à sa tâche.

-« Janet… S'il vous plait… » souffla Sam très mal à l'aise.

-« Vous seriez un peu plus raisonnable Sam, je ne serai pas dans l'obligation de vous tenir pour le bien de mon patient ! D'ailleurs, regardez, il se calme déjà ! »

En effet, le visage de Jack se détendit au point qu'un soupir lui échappa et rapidement tout son corps suivit, retrouvant toute sa sérénité. Devant ce spectacle, l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce sourit à l'exception de Sam qui continua à se mortifier un peu plus sur place.

_-« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça… »_

-« Major, » fit alors Hammond de sa voix ferme. « Je vous ordonne de rester aux côtés du Colonel jusqu'à son rétablissement complet. Ce qui veut dire jours et nuits jusqu'à l'obtention du feu vert à la fois du Docteur Fraiser et de moi-même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai plusieurs appels à passer. »

Après un clin d'œil à Sam, Hammond quitta la pièce tout sourire aussitôt suivi de Daniel et de Teal'c qui prétextèrent avoir une traduction à terminer. Se sentant seule et quelque part abandonnée par ses amis, Sam soupira bruyamment avant de s'assoir dans le fauteuil que Janet venait de placer à côté du lit avant de sortir à son tour et de refermer la porte sur eux.

-« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait Jack pour que vous me mettiez dans une telle situation, » soupira la jeune femme sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

Pendant plus de cinq jours, Sam veilla sans un mot sur la santé de son Colonel et elle commençait à être épuisée.

-« Sam, il faudrait que tu te reposes un peu ! Tu as une mine de papier mâché et je suis de plus en plus inquiète… »

-« Je me repose ici, » répondit la jeune femme de manière catégorique. « Et puis n'oublie pas que, la dernière fois que je suis allée me reposer dans mes quartier, il a eu une nouvelle crise et vous m'avez rappelé de toute urgence. Alors autant que je reste à son chevet puisque c'est un ordre qu'on m'a donné. »

N'ayant pas obtenu gain de cause, Janet sortit de la chambre encore plus préoccupée qu'en y arrivant. Certes l'état du Colonel s'améliorait d'heure en heure et il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller mais Sam avait perdu son appétit, ses traits étaient de plus en plus tirés et elle semblait même avoir déjà perdu du poids. Pendant ce temps, épuisée, Sam posa sa tête sur leurs mains jointes et s'endormit rapidement. C'est ainsi que Jack la découvrit en ouvrant les yeux près de trois heures plus tard, enfin lucide. Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent alors dans sa tête et il sourit en voyant Janet entrer dans la pièce avec un charriot roulant.

-« Hey Doc… » parvint à articuler doucement Jack en déglutissant difficilement.

-« Colonel ! » s'exclama la jeune femme avec un immense sourire, heureuse de le voir se réveiller. « Ne bougez pas, je vais vous donner une chips de glace afin de soulager votre gorge. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Janet vérifia les constantes de son patient avant de se tourner vers lui, tout sourire.

-« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

-« Moi ça va mais j'aimerai savoir… Pourquoi Sam dort-elle ici plutôt que dans ses quartiers ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« De quoi vous souvenez-vous exactement Jack ? »

-« Je n'étais pas bien et je suis allé manger quelque chose au mess… Après c'est le trou noir… » avoua Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

-« C'était il y a presque deux semaines. Vous vous êtes effondré inconscient et Teal'c vous a porté jusqu'ici. Vous auriez pu mourir Jack ! Tout ça parce que nous avez une peur bleue que je vous fasse une piqure ! Non mais soyez sérieux un instant s'il vous plait ! »

-« Je suis désolé Doc… Mais pourquoi Sam est-elle là ? A mon chevet ? »

-« Elle est là sous l'ordre du Général. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, vous allez avoir quelques petites choses à expliquer… »

C'est le moment que choisit Sam pour se réveiller. Ayant un furieux mal au dos, elle se redressa et s'étira avant de remarquer que Jack avait les yeux grands ouverts et qu'il la regardait intensément. Déglutissant avec difficulté, la jeune femme se leva brusquement et commença à tourner les talons en direction de la sortie.

-« Une minute Sam ! Il va mieux mais il n'est pas guéri et vous n'avez reçu ni l'aval du Général ni le mien ! Alors reprenez votre place dans ce fauteuil, c'est un ordre ! »

Fulminant, Sam fit demi-tour et reprit sa place sur le fauteuil tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder son supérieur hiérarchique. Après avoir apporté un plateau-repas contenant deux coupes de gelée bleue à Sam, Janet quitta la chambre mais elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour jeter un dernier regard au duo.

-« Sam, je vais être très clair avec toi. Quand je reviens, je veux voir ton plateau vide de tout contenu ! Sinon je te perfuse sans te demander ton avis ! »

Sur ce, Janet referma la porte derrière elle et sourit en entendant le profond soupir de son amie. Jack qui avait été silencieux jusque-là se tourna vers sa collègue et l'observa attentivement pendant de longues minutes.

-« Je pense que vous deviez l'écouter. Elle n'hésitera pas à vous piquer car c'est son petit plaisir personnel… »

Sam ne dit rien mais tenta de trouver une position plus confortable dans son fauteuil. Sa gêne était palpable et Jack ne la comprenait pas.

-« Carter, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Mais la jeune femme l'ignora, se contentant de jouer avec la nourriture de son assiette. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, Jack sentit sa patience diminuer.

-« Si vous pouviez me regarder quand je vous parle, ça serait sympa ! Et encore plus si vous daignez répondre à mes questions ! » s'énerva-t-il après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

-« Oh mais tout va bien Monsieur voyons ! » craqua Sam en se levant brusquement et lançant un regard assassin à son supérieur et le rouge aux joues. « Comment cela ne pourrait-il pas aller quand votre supérieur fantasme sur vous dans son délire et balance devant tout le monde, y compris le Général, que vos seins tiennent parfaitement dans la coupe de ses mains et qu'il n'a aucun problème à vous embrasser à la base sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ! D'ailleurs il faudra que nous m'expliquiez exactement TOUT ce que vous avez fait pendant la boucle temporelle parce que, visiblement, je souffre de quelques lacunes ! »

-« Je… Vous… Quoi ? »

-« Visiblement vos fantasmes à mon sujet son très vivaces puisqu'ils survivent à une fièvre de plus de quarante degrés ! Et vous savez le pire dans cette histoire ? » demanda Sam avant de poursuivre ayant vu Jack hocher négativement sa tête. « Le pire c'est que le général n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de m'ordonner de rester à votre chevet et de vous tenir la main car c'était aussi efficace que des sédatifs ! »

Jack soupira et finit par baisser les yeux.

-« Au moins, maintenant, l'avantage dans cette histoire c'est que vous savez ce que je pense tout au fond de moi à votre sujet… Au moins vous savez à quel point je vous aime… »

L'aveu de Jack coupa net Sam dans son élan et elle s'effondra, en pleurs, dans le fauteuil.

-« Oh Jack… Même si moi aussi je vous aime de tout mon cœur et ce depuis des années, nous n'avons toujours pas plus le droit que lors du test Zatarc… »

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux militaires restèrent le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre et les mains enlacées. Le plateau-repas avait depuis longtemps été oublié et ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, se séparant rapidement l'un de l'autre.

-« Eh bien je vois que le Docteur Fraiser avait raison ! » sourit Hammond en s'avançant suivi de Janet et des deux derniers membres de SG-1. « Vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Colonel O'Neill par contre ce n'est pas votre cas Major. Il devient impératif que vous mangiez mieux ! »

-« Sam ! » gronda la Doc. « Vous n'avez pas touché à votre plateau ! Je vais finir par mettre ma menace à exécution ! »

-« J'ai peut-être avec moi quelque chose qui redonnera au Major de l'appétit, » fit alors le Général en tendant une enveloppe à ses deux hommes. « Considérez cela comme votre premier cadeau… »

Après avoir jeté un regard interdit à Sam, Jack se saisit de la missive puis, après en avoir sorti le document, il le parcourut à plusieurs reprises.

-« Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en relavant sa tête vers son supérieur, n'osant pas y croire. « Je… Vraiment ? »

-« Oui O'Neill, vraiment. »

Le Général avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Jack avait attrapé le bras de Sam pour la faire tomber sur lui et l'embrassait passionnément. Surprise, Sam parvint alors à se dégager tant bien que mal et plongea un regard interrogateur dans celui de son supérieur.

-« Nous n'avons pas le droit… » souffla Sam paniquée.

Avec un sourire mais sans un mot, Jack lui tendit alors la lettre que la jeune femme parcourut rapidement. Des larmes d'émotion se mirent à couler librement le long de ses joues.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit Sam ? » demanda Daniel n'en pouvant plus de ne pas savoir ce qui lui attira un coup de la part du médecin.

-« Nous avons l'autorisation ! » s'écria alors Sam en fondant sur Jack pour l'embrasser à son tour passionnément.

**_ FIN _**


End file.
